A Remorseful Eternity
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: It's always hard to deal with the loss of a friend, especially if you witnessed their death. Ranma's silence is to much for Akane... but is the death of his friend the only thing bothering Ranma? ..Sequel to Best Friends.. CHAPTER TWO REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter One

+I'm back with a sequel! Hehe… I'm hoping it won't be as dark as the last one but it doesn't seem to be turning out that way. Oh well. The title might change, I'm not sure yet. If you can think of a better title please tell me! Oh and I would love a review! NO FLAMES! Danke! ^.^+

+**_Disclaimer:_** _I **DO NOT **own the characters of Ranma ½. So don't sue!_+

Chapter 1

Silence. Absolute silence.

Akane stared up the flight of stairs restlessly. It had been two days since the incident at Kuno's and Ranma had barely come out of his room. He had silently refused to come down for meals. Kasumi entered the hall from the kitchen.

"Akane?"

Akane turned around and looked at her sister, forcing a small smile on her face.

"Yes Kasumi?"

"Could you tell Ranma dinner is almost ready if he wants it?"

"Sure."

Kasumi smiled sadly, already knowing the answer from the now silent teen. She watched as Akane ran up the stairs, her smile fading. _Poor Ranma…_

* * *

Ranma stared at a picture in his hand. It was a resent photo, taken by Kasumi one afternoon. The photo contained Ranma, Akane and Ryoga. When Kasumi had given him the photo, he had shoved it in a shoebox, not planning to really look at it again.

__

"Here you go, Ranma," Kasumi smiled as she handed a picture to Ranma.

"What's this?"

"It's the picture I took of you, Akane and Ryoga."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. Akane was in front of Ryoga and him, Ryoga had a goofy grin on his face, he himself smiling meekly.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

Kasumi's smile faltered for a moment. "I thought you would like it."

"It's ok and all, but why me? Why not Akane?"

Kasumi shrugged, "I just have a feeling that you might need it. It's silly, I know, but I just can't shake the feeling off…"

Ranma continued to stare at the picture, eyes red and puffy from crying. A single tear slid down his cheek. _Kasumi knew…_

There have been stories of people who have received messages from the afterlife of an event that was going to happen. All the cases had included someone who was _close _to the spirit that gave them this message. Ranma figured it was Kasumi's mother that had told her. _She's old enough to understand the message. She would have been able to stop it… But she hadn't understood the message, Ranma. That's why he's_ _dead._

"Shut up…" he mumbled at himself.

His brain went silent, understanding this was not the time to argue with him. He sighed, putting down the picture. As he rubbed his forehead, a knock came from the door. He just stared at it.

"Ranma?"

__

Akane…

Silence was the answer she received.

"Dinner is almost ready if you want to come down."

__

Dinner…

Again, Akane's ears were greeted by silence on the other side. Her eyes began to water as tears fought their way out. She took a deep breath to regain her composer.

"Ranma, could I come in?"

Silence.

"Please Ranma. You should talk about it. It would make you feel better."

Silence.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Ranma, please," she sobbed against the door. "Let me in."

Ranma stared at the door, unable to speak. He listened carefully as Akane began to walk to her room, crying. A silent whisper escaped his lips, "I'm sorry."

+A/N: Poor Ranma-Sama. ;_; The next chapter should be along shortly! Ja ne!+

-Yume Tenshi-


	2. Chapter Two

+I re-wrote the chapter! Well… kind of. It makes a little more sense now, I hope! Um… I just really wanted this story to actually continue and this chapter was what was stopping it's progress. I hope it's ok. Oh… I spelt Kuno's first name by memory so please don't attack me if I spelt it wrong. I say sorry now before you read it, hehe… Um… that's it, please review! Kind criticism is welcome, flames are not. Thank you! ^_^ +

+**_Disclaimer_**_: I **DO NOT **own the Characters of Ranma ½._+

Chapter 2

"Mr. Saotome, he may be charged for both murders."  
"What?"

"The investigation is in progress now. We want to take him in and question him abo-."

"He won't talk to you," Soun spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"He hasn't talked to his family since he's been home."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but he is still a key suspect…"

"We will keep him here and watch him, officer. We will notify you as soon as he talks," Genma said calmly. The officer sighed and looked at his partner.

"Do we have anything on him that we can bring him in today?" His partner shook his head.

"It might do him better to be with family right now, Bill. We will probably get more out of him when he is ready." Bill nodded and looked at Soun and Genma.

"OK, he can stay here. Call me as _soon_ as he talks. I can't promise you that he won't be charged. He will probably definitely be charged for the murder of Tatewaki… but there is evidence that it was self-defense. Well, thank you for your time Mr. Saotome. Mr. Tendo." The four men rose and bowed to each other.

"Have a good night officers." With that the two officers left.

Akane wasn't supposed to hear the two fathers talking to the cops. It was an accident but her anger was suspected.

_But I saw it! Kuno killed Ryoga! It was Kuno's house, his traps, _tears began to trace her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day.

_A large explosion sent Ryoga flying back, slamming hard into the wall. He slid face first on to the floor, large debris landing on top of him._

_"RYOGA!"_

_Ranma's scream had sounded distant as she stared at the pile of debris. She released a sigh of relief as she saw Ryoga's hand, moving the debris. **Oh thank, god he wasn't hurt… I thought you hated him? **She sighed at the thought, secretly she couldn't hate Ryoga._

_It was the sight in front of her that snapped her back into reality. Ryoga had coughed, a liquid splattering the ground in front of him. What is that?_

_"R-Ranma?"_

**_Blood…_**

_"You're going to be fine Ryoga. I am going to get you out of here. Don't worry. You'll be ok."_

_The words began to blur into each other, not making sense to her._

**_Ryoga… blood…_**

_Tell… Aka… Akane… that… that I'm… really… really sorry."_

_A tear slid down her face, **I forgive you, Ryoga…**_

_"Good… bye… Ran…ma…"_

_"No… Ryoga. Don't… don't die. Please Ryoga… Don't!"_

_She sniffed as a sob threatened to break through, **Goodbye, Ryoga…**_

"Akane?"

Akane opened her eyes, tears falling freely.

"I… Excuse me," Akane quickly left the room, sobbing as she headed upstairs.

"I hope she is ok," Kasumi responded after the fleeting girl.

* * *

Akane collapsed onto her bed in tears. Her eyes were closed, allowing her brain to paint pictures across her eyelids. She cried harder as it showed P-Chan snuggling with her, comforting her after Ranma made her cry. _Why…_ The P-Chan smiled at her, sending her a message. '_Don't cry! You've got me!' But now I don't… _she sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

Ranma stared out the door and down the hall. He had heard everything; the charges, Akane breaking down than running upstairs, the slamming of a door, the sobs. He sighed and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. Slowly he walked down to Akane's room. He noticed the door was slightly ajar. Careful he pushed it open to find her lying face first into her pillow, sobbing. He knew what she was crying about, it was only hours ago that he was doing the same. He sat down on the bed, startling her. She quickly lifted her head from the pillow, looking in the intruder's direction. Their eyes met, both sad and hurt.

"R-Ranma? What are you doing here?"

A stupid question, but one that made him think, what am I doing here? He sighed and stood up, planning to leave.

"Ranma?"

He stopped at the door.

"Don't leave… Please?"

He closed his eyes, debating. He turned around as he opened them, walking over to her. He bent down and hugged her. They stayed like that for a minute, finally Ranma pulled away. Their eyes met again, their faces were close. Akane's heart skipped but than dropped as he stood up and walked out the door, not saying a word. She stared after him with a mixture of sadness and hatred.

+A/N: I know the chapters seem small but they fit the story. I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of chapters. Well, please review. **_No flames_**. Thanks!+

-Yume Tenshi-


	3. Chapter Three

#

##

+I found time to update. This story is getting sad. Please read and review. NO FLAMES! Thank you!+

+Disclaimer: You already know it. It's on the past two pages+

#Chapter 3

Ukyo had heard of the tragedy through customers. The conversations were interesting to say the least and she wasn't sure which ones were true, but she got the idea. Kuno was dead.

As another crowd exited the restaurant, she wondered about the others. She knew Ranma and Akane were there, since they had been mentioned many times in the conversations, but one name was briefly said; sometimes not even spoke of in some. Ryoga. Her heart skipped a beat every time she heard it. She had grown accustom to seeing the Lost Boy, she enjoyed his company when he wondered in. She smiled as she thought about him.

"Excuse me?"

Ukyo stared at the young girl sitting at the bar. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew what happened at the Kuno residence?"

"No, I don't. I've only heard from the customers that Tatewaki Kuno died."

The girl nodded. "I've heard that too, but I also heard that there were two deaths."

"Two deaths? Who was the other person?"

"No one really knows. Some say it was that really weird kid with the umbrella."

Ukyo's eyes widened in horror, her hand went up to her face. _Ryoga…_

The girl wasn't expecting Ukyo's reaction. "Are you ok?" Her eyes widened also as it dawned on her. "You… you didn't know him did you? The kid with the umbrella?"

Ukyo nodded._ Please, god. Please don't let him be dead… _Tears began to shine in her eyes.

"Were… were you two friends?"

Ukyo thought about it for a moment. She thought they were, but wasn't sure if he had known she considered him her friend. The tears began to fall freely as she thought about this. She nodded her head in answer to the girl.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know if it is true or not. I- I'm really sorry."

Ukyo waved her hand as she gained control over her tears. "It's alright. You didn't know. Would you like something to eat?" A weak smile emerged onto her face. The girl knew it was it was forced.

"I would like the special, please."

* * *

_Ranma walked down a small path to a house. It looked strangely familiar as he knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. He heard someone unlocking it, slowly turning the handle. He watched as the door leisurely opened. Ranma stared wide-eyed at the person in the doorway._

"R-Ryoga?"

"Why didn't you save me, Ranma?"

Ranma stared into Ryoga's face. His eyes were filled with sadness, no anger just sadness. Tears coated his cheeks. Ranma could barely hold back his.

"I-I tried, Ryoga."

"But why? Why did you let me die?"

A sob escaped Ranma's lips. "I didn't want you too. I-I tried to save you, Ryoga. I'm so sorry."

"Why did you have to kick me? Why? None of this would of happened if you hadn't kicked me!"

"I know," Ranma sobbed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Ranma. Goodbye."

The door slammed in Ranma's face.

Ranma woke with a start, tears streaking his face. He looked around his room. _Just a dream. Just a dream._ He laid back down and looked at the clock. 8:50. It wasn't that late. He heard the phone ring. Kasumi picked it up on the second ring.

"Tendo residence," her sweet voice spoke into the phone. "Oh hello, Ukyo."

__

Ukyo? Why is she calling?

* * *

"Can I speak to Ranma, please?"

"Ranma isn't feeling well Ukyo. Would you like me to have him call you back?"

"Um, no it's ok. It's really nothing…" Her voice trailed off.

"Are you ok, Ukyo?"

"I… I was wondering… well. I over heard some of my customers about what happened at Kuno's. I… I was just wondering what happened."

"I don't know much, Ukyo. Both Akane and Ranma haven't really talked about it. Akane has told us a little but Ranma, he… well, he hasn't said a word since. He hasn't been eating well either, Ukyo."

"Oh. Well, do you know how Kuno died?"

"No. Akane just keeps telling us Ranma did it out of pure rage. Something in him snapped. I suppose I don't blame him for doing so. Not after Kuno had killed Ryoga."

Ukyo heart sank to her stomach. Tears stung her eyes. A sob threatened in her throat but she took a deep breath and gained control of it. "So, the rumors are true… He is dead."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes. He is. I'm sorry, Ukyo. I know you were rather good friends with him. Are you going to be ok?"

Tears began to caress her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath. "I'll be ok. Thank you, Kasumi. Could you please tell Ranma that I called?"

"Yes I will, Ukyo."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Kasumi."

"Goodbye, Ukyo."

Ukyo hung up the phone and collapsed to the floor, her face in her hands, sobs made her body shudder. _Ryoga… you idiot. Why'd ya hafta go and get yourself killed?_

__

+Poor Ukyo. ;_; I'll get the fourth chapter typed up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Please Review. No Flames! Danke!+


	4. Chapter Four

+Yay! Behold Chapter Four! Go figure, the week of vacation I'd get writer's block but hey, that's life, now isn't it? Lucky, I managed to squeeze this away from the nasty villain, Writer's block. I'm happy with it too. I've finally figured out where I wanted this story to go. I'm kind of glad this story ended up being longer than the first. The other one was pretty much a prologue to this story. Anywho, enough with my babbling, please read and review! ENJOY! Kind criticism welcome, flames are not! THANKS! ^_^+

+**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ya'll probably know it by heart now, don't ya?_+

Chapter Four

_            "Ryoga?" Ryoga smiled up at Akane as she walked into her room._

_            "Hello Akane."_

_            "What are you doing here?" His smile faltered._

_            "Please sit down," he patted next to him on the bed. "I need to talk to you."_

_            "About what?" She asked as she sat down, concerned._

_            "Look into my eyes, Akane. What do you see?" Akane looked into his eyes and sighed._

_            "A kind and sensitive young man who didn't want to hurt anyone," a tear slid down her face. "My friend."_

_            "Yes. Akane, you've got to except that I'm gone. Moping about in this room isn't going to bring me back."_

_            "I know, but nothing else will, either." She looked to the floor._

_            "Akane. I am alive in you. In Ukyo and Ranma. God, even in Shampoo!" His hand cupped her chin and gently pulled her face to look at his. "Akane, I love you and I can't stand seeing you like this." A sob racked through Akane's body._

_            "Oh Ryoga!" She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He returned the hug warmly, rubbing her back._

_            "It's OK Akane. I'm not worried about you. I know you'll be OK. But I am worried about Ranma." Akane broke from the hug._

_            "What do you mean?"_

_            "I am talking to you through your dreams. It's the only way I could, but I can't get through to Ranma at all. It's like he's blocked me from him… or something else has. I'm really worried, Akane. I've been watching him… I'm not allowed to tell you much Akane, but please, watch out for him. He- he needs you right now, as much as you need him. I know I've denied it for a while but you two are meant for each other, Akane. Don't lose him… He's already lost himself…"_

_            "Ryoga? I-"_

_            "Sh… just promise me you'll watch him, that you'll save him? For me and for you?" She nodded._

_            "I promise Ryoga." A weak smile emerged on his face._

_            "Thank you," he looked over to the clock and frowned. "I have to go now." He turned his head back to her. "I don't know if I'll be able to visit you again, Akane."_

_            "OK." He stood up and smiled down at her. A tear slid down his cheek._

_            "Goodbye, Akane-Chan."_

_            "Goodbye Ryoga-Kun…" He turned and proceeded to walk out the door. "Ryoga! Wait!"_

_            "Huh?" He turned and was greeted by Akane wrapping her arms around his neck._

_            "I loved you too, Ryoga. You were my best friend. Please remember me!" He looked down at her. His hands cupped her face. He kissed her lightly on her lips._

_            "I'd never forget you, Akane. Goodbye."_

            Akane woke with a start and quickly looked at her door. _A dream? _She shook her head. _Wow… what a dream…_ She stood and stretched, deciding a glass of water was in order. As she walked to her door, her foot landed on something sharp.

            "Ow! What the hell di- a rose?" She stooped down and picked it up. It was a beautiful red rose with a note attached.

_Remember, don't mourn anymore. Love, Ryoga_.

            "Maybe… it wasn't a dream…"

* * *  
            Ranma glared at the wall, the knife in his hand reflected the moonlight, casting an eerie glare over his face. He looked down at the knife, unsure for a moment for why it was there. A chuckle escaped his lips. _Tonight… _Ranma nodded as if the thought was a whisper from a voice that was within the room. _Tonight's the night, Ranma. Tonight everything will change. Tonight… She will be mine._ Ranma shook his head for a moment.

            "Wait a sec-" _Don't start thinking now, Ranma. You've already decided to go through with it. _"But-" _Do it._ "Fine." He stood up and proceeded out into the hall. _What a beautiful night… I should take her outside…_ He stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He knew she was there, he had heard her go down there just moments ago. Akane's body tensed, he grinned inwardly. _She knows I'm here._ She turned around and jumped slightly.

            "Ranma. How long have you been standing there?" The blank stare that answered her sent chills up her spine. "Ranma? Are you… are you OK?" He began walking towards her, the knife hidden behind his back. "Ranma?" Suddenly he stopped and began to shake his head. It started off slow and soon became rapid.

            "NO!" The shout startled Akane who stepped back away from him.

            "Ranma?"

            "No, no, no, NO! I WILL NOT!" He pulled the knife out from behind his back. "No… I'd rather die…" Akane's scream echoed through out the house as the knife plunged towards his chest.

            "RANMA!"

+A/N~ Did he stab himself!? Is he dead!? And what was the message Ryoga was trying to send to Akane!? Who knows! Well, actually I do… and you will too when the future chapters become reality! It's kind of sad isn't it? ;_; Poor Ranma-Kun. Anywho… I'm sorry this chapter was so short but luckily the next chapter will be out very soon, like maybe later on tonight! Well I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and kind criticism are always welcome. Please no flames. Thanks! ^_^+


	5. Chapter Five

+Eee… Chapter Five! I'm on a role tonight! WOHOO! Anywho… please Read and Review! Friendly criticism welcome. No flames! Thanks! ^_^+

+**_Disclaimer:_**_ Getting bored of these yet?_+

Chapter 5

            Ukyo's sobs echoed throughout her bedroom. Her pillow was soaked and she occasionally hit it out of frustration.

            "Oh… stop crying Ukyo. Please?" Her sobs paused, as her eyes snapped open.

            "R-Ryoga?" He smiled at her.

            "Hey. I don't think your pillow appreciates getting beat on." He cocked his head, his usual grin on his face, allowing a fang to show. "Just out of curiosity, why are you beating your pillow?"

"Uh… No reason." She quickly whipped her eyes. He chuckled.

"It's alright to cry you know."

"But you just told me to stop!"

"Yeah I know, but you don't need to hide it from me either."

"You jackass!" He laughed.

"I'm definitely going to miss you."

"So it is true. I wasn't dreaming when I talked to Kasumi. You really are…" He nodded. "But than why are you here?"

"To tell you something."

"Like what?"

"You were my friend, Ukyo. You still are and I'll always be with you, in your mind and your heart." She sniffled, refusing to let another wave of sobs through.

"You were my friend too, Ryoga. But I have a feeling that's not the only reason you're here for." His grin disappeared as he nodded.  
            "Sadly, you're right. I'm worried about Ranma. Something isn't right. I can't get in touch with him. It's like he's blocking me…"

"Or something else is?" He nodded.

"Yeah… Ranma didn't take my death very well…" Ukyo nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know and even if I did, I can't tell you."

"Oh." Ryoga's head turned towards the clock. He sighed.

"I have to go now."

"Are you gonna come back?" He shook his head.  
            "I doubt it. I was only allowed to come say goodbye to everyone."

"Oh. OK…"

"Goodbye Ukyo."

"Goodbye Ryoga." She took in a shuddering breath as he disappeared. "I hate goodbyes…"

* * *

            "RANMA!"

The knife fell to the floor with a clang, soon followed by Ranma. The lights clicked on as the family gathered into the kitchen to find Akane crying. Ranma, though unharmed, was unconscious on the floor.

            "What's going on in here? Akane?" But Soun Tendo was not going to get an answer. Akane just shook her head. "Kasumi, take her to her room." Kasumi nodded and quickly went over to assist Akane out of the room.

            Soun and Genma looked at Ranma and the knife. "What was he going to do with it?"

            "No Tendo, that's really not the question. The question is, why did he hesitate from whatever he was going to do with it and why did it knock him out. There's more going on here than we could dream of."

            "Should we watch him?" Genma shrugged his shoulders.

            "I really don't know. I don't think it'd help much, Tendo. Whatever is supposed to happen will happen eventually…" Tendo nodded.

Genma bent down, picked Ranma up and proceeded back to Ranma's room. _What were you up to, boy?_ He placed him into his bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Wake up and finish what you're supposed to do!_

_Go to hell._

_Excuse me?_

_I said 'go to hell'._

_I've been there, thank you. It's quite lovely._

_Leave me alone._

_I can't._

_Why?_

_Because, I'm you._

_What?_

_I'm you._

_But…_

_Now, you must finish what you started._

_Can it wait 'til tomorrow?_

_I guess… but only tomorrow. Do NOT try and prolong this any longer!_

_Fine._

* * *

            Akane sat on her bed, her face stained with tears. Kasumi had left her to check on Ranma. Fear was coursing through her body now. She knew he was going to kill her. She knew the moment she had felt his presence in the kitchen.

            "But it wasn't Ranma," she mumbled to herself, again.

            She stared at the rose that was on the table and smiled. Ryoga was here; he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He never did. A cold breeze flew around her room, sending a chill up her spine. She went to close the window but to her discomfort, found it already shut. _Than where did that breeze come from?_

+A/N~ Yeah, I know these are short chapters, but are you glad you got TWO short chapters in ONE night? I'm happy I got them out. I hope you liked. Oh, if you're confused because I didn't Italics the convo between Ryoga and Ukyo it is because she was awake. In case you didn't catch that. If you're reading this late at night (like I am!) you probably wouldn't catch it… or maybe that's just me. Anywho, Ryoga could only talk to Akane through her dreams because that's when she is the most relaxed. The reason he could talk to Ukyo… um… he just could? Actually I think it's because she was more upset that she didn't tell him she considered him her friend than his actual death and that's why he could talk to her. Yea… Well, I'll work on Chapter Six and get it out ASAP! Reviews and friendly criticism is always welcome! NO FLAMES! Thanks!! ^_^+


	6. Quick Update!

I bet you're wondering what has been updated…

CHAPTER TWO!

Heh… I finally re-wrote it! I'm so happy! I am currently working on Chapter 6. I am hoping to get it out before I go back to school on Sunday. Well… please read chapter two and tell me if it fits better in the story than the original chapter did. Thank you very much and I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

-Yume Tenshi-


End file.
